Look Who's Talking Now
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Having a baby changes everything, and thats just not a tagline for a comerical its true. Just ask Derek and Casey, they'll tell you. The second estallment for Look Who's Talking but this one features Derek and Caseys daughter Madeline Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Look Who's Talking Now**

"You know what I figured out?" Casey said as she held her two week old daughter. "You have some rare baby dieses and I look like I could play the lead in Zombie Land." She said as her eyes watered up.

_"Aw no- don't start crying on me now, I'm the baby so I cry and you're the mommy so you just well live and bear it."_

Derek came into the kitchen, hearing the last part of Casey's rant. "Well your right about one thing…you do look like you could play the lead in Zombie Land."

"Der-ek!" She sharply said

Derek fumbled trying to fix his mistake. "I meant the lead girl of course she was a hottie man!"

_"Wow Daddy that was an awesome save, now let's see if she bought it."_

"Derek, you're so dead!" Casey yelled as she put the baby in the bassinet.

_"Whoops, never mind you're screwed. Run man Run!"_

Derek finally caught Casey's arms so she couldn't hit him and brought her into him. "I'm sorry Spacey, really. You can take the animal out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the animal."

_"Don't you mean you can't take the ass out of the asshole cause that's what you're being right now…pardon my French but you know it's true_."

"You're still not off the hook Der-ek! I mean look at what this post-pregnancy is doing to my body! I can't fit into any of my bras and all of my old clothes don't fit anymore and the breast feeding is messing up my whole body. I mean the least you can do is warm up one of the bottles in the fridge so I don't have to get up every hour while you sleep!" Casey said as she ranted. "And these hormones are the worst of it! I cry whenever a Pillsbury comical comes one."

Derek sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Well I know what I can do to make you happy…"

Casey pulled a little bit away from him and looked up at him in disgust. "Derek we have been over this, the doctor said that we have to wait 4 weeks before we do anything. God you're like a dog without a bone!"

_"Yeah you horn dog; those are mine for a whole year. Baby comes before Daddy so learn to deal."_

Derek grumbled and picked up his baby girl from the bassinet. "Maddie, do you want a little brother or sister?"

_"Uh no pops I think I'm good."_

Derek smiled. "See she's lonely, so let's get busy!"

_"Um excuse me but I never said that Mother, he is lying!"_

Casey laughed at his eager face and gave him a light kiss. "No" she said against his lips and she walked back into the bed room and then called out. "Hey since your already holding her why don't you burp her." She told him before crashing into the bed.

Derek gave a sigh then sat down on the sofa; no one said that parenting was going to be busy. He then noticed that Madeline had inherited his eye color but Casey's big round eyes. He smoothed her dark brown hair and started to burp her. He was a natural burper, according to the nurses at the hospital in fact, he could make it come out of both ends.

"Well I have to say Miss Madeline that if you end up looking like your mother we are going to have some problems. I'm going to have to keep a loaded shot gun in the coat closet cause no boy is ever going to come near you!"

_"Ugh fine whatever Dad; just keep in mind I am your daughter to so you are in for trouble you said it yourself!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kmr04- yep maddie is a little Derek in training so she might as well be a little worse, this one will be longer then the first one because I will right from Maddie's infancy to her first day of kindergarten._**

**_Kpfan72491- Thanks!_**

**_Dark-Superntural-Angel- Thanks, she'll have her funny moments to and so will Derek and Casey_**

**_Leanaplumz- Thank you!_**

**_A/N- So let me fill in the people who just started reading this, there is one before this fic its called Look Who's talking and I will be referring back to it so for those of you that are just tuning in read that one first so there is no confusion. _**

**_And Madeline's thoughts are in _**_Italics_.

**Chapter 2**

"I told you that buying this stupid car was a bad idea, way to bring the cow to market." Casey said as she set Madeline's seat on ground and crossed her arms.

Derek began to fumble with the car keys and once again tried to open the door up. "Well I would have been happy with the prince but you said it was not safe enough for Maddie!"

"Yeah well I didn't mean for you to go out right away to get a new car, we could have stuck with the prince for a little longer before giving it to Lizzie and Edwin!" Casey sneered

Derek looked at her, exasperated. "Well you didn't include that bit of information, during your rant." He looked at now 5 month old Madeline who was desperately messing around with the head band Casey put in her hair.

_"Stupid thing is gonna squeeze my brains out, mommy if you value your daughter and you don't want her to end up like her daddy you will take this off of me."_

"Casey take that thing out of her hair, she obviously hates it." Derek said changing the subject.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Derek she looks cute, it's staying on!"

Derek looked back at Madeline who successfully taken off the head band and now was chewing on it.

_"Yes! You see I am going to have brains; daddy would still be trying to figure out how to take this off. He can't even button his own jacket without mommy's help."_

"See Case, she figured it out." Derek said with an I Won smile.

Casey looked back down at their daughter and smiled. "Fine whatever Derek just open the car up, We are freezing!"

Derek nodded his head, mocked her then of course pressed the wrong button the alarm went off and Maddie began to wail. "Derek!" Casey yelled over the siren. "Turn that stupid thing off before your daughter goes deaf."

After a short struggle, Derek finally got the car to open and it took another 10 minutes to figure out how to start it.

_"Wow seriously dad driving is not that hard…I mean alls ya got to do is stick the little stick thingy in the hole and then BAM! The car starts…hey wait wheres the loud noise?"_

Derek turned to his fiancée with a grin. "You hear that? No noise at all…and you said getting this car was a stupid idea."

_"uh-oh no noise…I am not comfortable with change. So I am going to do what I do best so here we go deep breath and…."_

Casey jumped at the sound of her daughter's sudden cry's. "Derek, I think she likes the sound of the prince better…well looks like we are going to have to make that sound for the next two hours."

Madeline began to calm down when she heard her parents imitate the sounds of the old car.

_"ah, you gotta love em' I mean parents will go out of their way to look like complete idiots."_

Once they arrived at their parent's house they saw George outside hanging up the Christmas lights with Edwin on the roof, trying to staple down the wires . Edwin saw them get out of the car and looked up. "Hey Casey! Hey Derek!"

_"Um buddy, I would not try to stand up.."_

Edwin did of course try to stand up and ended up slipping and falling into some bushes. "I'm ok!" he said from the bush. They saw George shake his head before helping his middle child. "Hey guys, Nora is in the house with Simon and Marti and Lizzie is coming down with Felicia."

Derek waved his hand. "Kay dad!"

"Oh and you guys?" George said

This time Casey looked up. "Yes George."

"You two should know that you won't be treated as guests, actually Nora wants you to take Marti and Simon to the mall, Simon would like to see Santa so after you get your stuff in and situated you can go." George said with a grin

Derek sighed and then looked at Casey. "So I guess that's a no to Derekus?"

Casey smiled, thus giving Derek his answer.

"Ok Dad, we'll just feed Madeline then take Marti and Simon off your hands." Derek said as he walked into his house, it was going to be a fun holiday right.

_"Ok so someone is seriously going to have to explain to me who this Santa guy is and why everyone wants to meet him cause I am completely lost. And mom, please don't let the kid with peanut butter hands hold me again."_

**_A/N- oh BTW I am adding Sally and Ralph into this fic but they will in no case break up Casey and Derek, they will have their own story and besides Casey and Derek they are my favorite LWD characters._**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-Supernatural-Angel- No not yet, I'll explain it in this chapter and I'm sorry if I make Casey sound Shallow but what she says in this chap about the wedding is what my sister in law said so I took it lol

Kpfan72491- Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Kmr04- lol that's what my mom said! She told me its ok to act like an idiot in front of a baby cause they won't remember haha I love my mom

A/N- I'm introducing another baby into this fic and his thoughts are in **_Bold Italics _**and Maddie can understand him and this chap had some Simon in it!****

**Chapter 3**

"No I don't want to go into the stroller! There for babies! I don't wanna I don't wanna!" Three year old Simon said as he stamped his feet of the tar covered parking lot.

_"Oh my God, can someone shut this kid up. Here, give him my sucky thing cause I don't need it."_

Derek sighed and then looked at Casey who was trying to reason with their baby brother, thirteen year old Marti was looking past them in embarrassment. He truly felt her pain right now, this was embarrassing.

"Look Simon the stroller is not just for babies, Derek would love to sit in the stroller if her could fit cause he is so lazy." Casey said as she smiled up at him

Simon crossed his arms and pouted. "Yea that's cause Derek's a big baby doo-doo head!"

Derek looked at his little brother with wild eyes and then lifted him up like he was a football and then put in into the twin stroller that Nora made them bring. "Alright Simon your gonna sit in that stroller with you niece and you're not gonna complain or cry, your gonna man up and be a Venturi…or no Santa!"

That shut him up and he sat back into the seat, he turned and looked at Madeline. "Maddie no droolin' on me."

_"Well I can't promise that peanut butter hands but at least you shut up_."

Casey looked at Derek and then gave Marti a playful little nudge. "Come on, let's do some Christmas shopping."

Marti rolled her eyes and then went by Casey's side, this was so embarrassing. "God I hope no one from school sees me."

Derek laughed and they entered the mall, and saw the big Christmas tree and the very long line to see Santa. "Casey, Derek look!" Simon said as he pointed at the red and gold throne. "There he is!"

_"I don't understand what the big deal is, it's just a tree. We have one of those in our house but it is much smaller. So chillax peanut butter hands."_

Derek looked at the line and groaned. "Hey Simon, let's wait till the line goes down."

Simon looked at the line and sighed as well. "Ok, but can we go to the toy store?"

Casey nodded her head and they headed the way toward the toy store and then they ran into a two unexpected people, it was Marti who pointed them out.

"Is that….Ralph and Sally!" She said with surprise.

Casey starred and Derek's jaw dropped. "And is that a…"

Ralph noticed them first. "No way dude! Hey babe look its Case and D!"

Sally turned around and smiled, they both came rushing over to them. "Oh my God is that little Madeline. Oh Casey, Derek, she's adorable!"

_"Ha, thanks I hear that a lot!"_

Casey found her voice but she noticed that it came out in a squeak. "And um wow, you guys have a…"

"…kid?" Derek asked as he pointed to the carrier that was strapped to Ralph's chest.

Sally stood up and laughed. "Oh right, this is Emmett. Sorry we didn't tell you guys, we figured with all the commotion about you guys we shouldn't let our little guy be pushed back."

Casey still starred and Derek didn't say a word. "When did this happen."

Ralph laughed. "Dude, too much tequila equals a one night stand with a hot girl and I know about the code but dude I was so trashed and she was to."

"What about Amanda?" Casey asked.

"Oh well I dumped her after Sally found out she was pregnant and right now we are trying to work it out for the little guy." Ralph said as he pointed at Emmett.

_"Oh great another baby, just when I thought I was getting a break…"_

**_"Hey sweetheart, I can hear every word you're saying so don't get your diaper in a bunch."_**

Derek finally asked. "So how old is the little guy?"

"About six months." Sally said with a smile and she changed the subject. "So when is the wedding?"

Casey looked down at her engagement ring and laughed, Derek answered for her. "Well, Casey says we have to wait after she loses that baby weight cause there is no way that she is walking down the aisle with a post baby belly." He said with a girly voice

Casey nodded her head then smiled at Sally. "So uh, do you guys wanna join us? We are going to see Santa."

Sally looked at Ralph and then to Casey and Derek. "Well we already saw him, Emmett cried and cried. So we were gonna go home so he can take his nappy-nap"

_"Ha! Nappy-nap, and you actually cried! What a baby!"_

**_"Hey shut your face sweet-cheeks."_**

_"Whatever Scar-Face." _

"Ok well, if you guys ever want to you know like hang out and let Madeline and Emmett play. Give us a call." Casey said.

Sally still smiled. "That would be great!" She went over and gave Casey a hug and then said low enough so that only she could hear. "I'm glad you and Derek got together, I knew it was bound to happen someday." She then bent down and kissed Maddie's head and gave Simon a high five. "See you guys tomorrow?"

Derek nodded his head. "Yeah just give us a call."

Marti smiled. "Bye Ralphie, Bye Sally!"

Derek looked at Casey, shocked. "Ralph, Sally and a baby…"

"Sounds like a title to a movie." Marti said.

Casey laughed at her step sister. "Yeah what an odd couple!"

Marti rolled her eyes. "Ha like you guys are normal."

Derek ruffled Marti's hair and she gave an angry snort. "Der-ek!"

Derek looked at Casey. "Oh my god Case, she is turning into you."

Casey gave him an angry look and Simon began to whine about seeing Santa. So they turned around and went back to the huge Christmas tree to get half the day over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel- Yeah it is a very un-Casey like thing to do, but oh well lol. I'm glad you loved the baby chat, there will be more of that and yeah Emmett is a month older then Maddie.**_

_**Kpfan72491- Thanks, the baby talk was fun to write.**_

_**Kmr04- Yeah Derek's like the king with kids lol. That's what I loved about him on the show was how good he was with Marti, it made me smile.**_

Chapter 4

"Oh my God, I'm done with the whole Santa thing!" Derek said as he pushed the coach through the door and threw himself on the ground.

Casey sighed and helped Simon out of the coach before getting Madeline out. "Derek, it's not a big deal, really." She said as she placed Maddie on the floor and gave her a few toys to play with before joining him on the sofa and snuggled close to him on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I just don't like it when another guy puts his hands on you, an old man or not." Derek said

George came down the stairs and over heard some of their conversation. "What's not a big deal?"

Marti looked up from playing with her niece. "The Santa Clause at the mall grabbed Casey's butt." She said with a laugh

George's eyes went wide. "He did what? Derek did you kick his ass?"

Derek laughed. "No, but I wanted to!"

Casey looked at him then to George. "I told him not to, what kind of an example would he be showing his daughter."

_"That my daddy kicks major butt on and off the ice!"_

"He was old Derek you could have killed him if you went after." Casey said.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Old my ass, he was sixty…well at least I don't need meds to get me excited." Derek said with a smirk.

Casey elbowed him, Marti told him 'eww' and George shook his head and said didn't need to know that. Edwin then came into the house, battered and bruised.

"Ed what happened to you?" Derek asked.

Edwin hung his head in shame. "I got into a fight."

Casey sat up. "Oh my god! Edwin who with?" 

Edwin sighed and then looked down at his feet. "With that stupid blow up snowman…it won."

"Wow."

"Ok."

"Psh."

"Are you for real?"

_"Haha, you are a loser! Daddy I can't believe that he is your brother, your gonna have to teach him the good ol' one two?"_

Edwin muttered something then ran upstairs to get a shower and then Derek turned to his father. "You let him handle the decorations before the house catches fire"

George nodded then ran outside to check the wires. He passed Nora who was coming inside, she gave her husband a strange look and then was greeted by her youngest child.

"Mommy, Derek called Santa a prevert ." Simon told her.

"Pervert, lil' bro." Derek corrected him.

Simon glared at him. "Whatever, but mommy what if Santa doesn't come because Derek was a meany to him."

_"Do you ever stop whining?"_

Nora looked down at the little boy and then handed the bags to Marti. "Oh sweetie he will still come I promise…and why did you call him a pervert?"

Casey laughed. "It is a long story mom."

"Okay," Nora said with a laugh. "And Casey I have some bad news."

Casey looked up. "What mom?"

Nora braced herself. "Well your aunt Fiona and your cousin Victoria will be coming for Christmas."

There was a deaf silence and Derek stood up and picked up Maddie, he did not wanna be next to her when she was mad.

_"Uh-Oh, mommy is going to blow her top."_

"Casey," Derek began. "Deep breath Princess."

Casey looked at her mom, red in the face. "Mother, I don't want her anywhere near my fiancée or my daughter. If she even thinks of laying a hand on him I will rip her throat out and play jump rope with it, make sure she knows that." She said before walking up to the room, her old room where they were staying.

"Whoa." Nora said with a laugh.

Derek looked up the stairs. "I love it when she's mad, it's so…"he looked over at Nora. "Never mind." He kept looking up the stairs. "I think Maddie needs a nap." Before rushing up the stairs.

He walked into Simon's room and placed Maddie into her pack and play and gave her a bottle. "Ok sweety, nap time! Daddy's going to have a talk with Mommy."

_"Yeah right, a talk. Please for the love of god use something, I would like to be an only child for a while."_


End file.
